Pickup trucks are motor vehicles with a front passenger area, often referred to as a cab, and an open top rear cargo area, often referred to as a box. The box usually has a substantially flat bed from which two side body panels and a forward interconnecting header extend upwardly therefrom. Pickup trucks may also employ a bottom hinged door, commonly referred to as a tailgate, hinged at the rear edge of the bed and closable to provide a fourth wall for the cargo area. Cabs and boxes may be separate assemblies or part of the same unibody structure. Pickup trucks are popular largely because the box allows them to be utilized in many different ways, including carrying a variety of types of cargo and towing various types of trailers.
Stamped pickup truck box body panels may often be made from steel sheet metal which may be formed in a draw operation. Characteristics and properties of the steel sheet metal provide multiple options for forming vehicle components. Aluminum sheet metal does not share the same or similar formability characteristics and properties as steel sheet metal. While weight advantages may be obtained by using aluminum sheet metal instead of steel sheet metal, certain constraints relating to the formability of aluminum may require additional structural reinforcement. For example, corners of a pickup truck box are difficult to integrally form and also receive tailgate and user generated loads which require reinforcement to meet performance requirements. The corners also include an A-surface which has certain fit and finish requirements which may not be compromised by certain reinforcement options which result in deformation or other aesthetically displeasing marks.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.